Kitsuen
'''Kitsuen(喫煙 Kitsuen) is a high ranking Rune Knight and one of Jason's first enemies.' 'Appearance' Kitsuen is a muscular white-haired man, with a distinct trait of always being seen smoking two cigars at once. He wears a large thick white and blue specialist rune knight jacket which he usually keeps open, with greenish fur by the neck area, wrist, and hem. He has a multitude of cigars strapped to his jacket. He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots. He occasionally wears a long rune knight coat over his attire. He also has a long scar that extends from his forehead to his right eye and tapers off to the side of his face. 'Personality' Kitsuen is a rune knight who follows his own code of justice, deciding on what he believes is right or wrong. Unlike most rune knights, Kitsuen isn't actually corrupted, though he can sometimes show acts of corruption. 'History' Very little is known about Kitsuen's past except that he was given the title captain some time ago. 'Equipment' *'Baton: Kitsuen possesses a large baton created with a special lacrima that allows him to nullify Magic. '''Magic and Abilities Smoke Magic (煙魔法 Kemuri Mahō): This Magic allows Kitsuen to generate, manipulate, and become smoke. Like most other elemental Magic users, Kitsuen can transform into smoke, allowing him to gain a sort of intangibility and remain unharmed. Kitsuen can fly by turning his lower body into smoke and propelling himself like a rocket. He can manipulate the smoke's density to make it thick or thin, allowing him to hold and constrict others within it. The main offensive capabilities of this Magic stem from Kitsuen's ability to change the density of the smoke produced at will. This allows him to surround his targets with his intangible smoke and then, solidifying it, to grasp them. The smoke can also be used as a blunt weapon, hitting enemies with great strength. It has been noted by many who have been grabbed by this Magic that the created smoke is quite foul, to the point of causing people to cough. *'Smoke Fist: '''Kitsuen covers his hand in a dense smoke and punches his target, dealing more damage to the target and causing them to cough due to the smoke's effects. Kitsuen has another variation of this attack where he turns only one arm (except his fist) into smoke and launches the fist at his opponent as a long-range punch. *'Smoke Spray'(スモークスプレー ''Sumōku Supurē): Kitsuen fires a large amount of smoke from one of his hands, allowing him to either restrain and capture his opponent, or to cause them to cough and pass out. *'Smoke Snake'(蛇の煙 Hebi no Kemuri): Kitsuen fires a snake-like beam of smoke at his opponent, causing them to cough and sometimes pass out due to the smoke's effect. *'Smoke Launcher'(ランチャーのスモーク Ranchā no Sumōku): Kitsuen transforms himself into smoke and launches himself at his opponent, then re-solidifies and pins his opponent down with his baton. *'Smoke Body: '''Kitsuen can transform his body into smoke, allowing him to dodge and evade attacks by letting them pass through him. *'Death Reaper'(死亡死神 ''Shibō Shinigami): Kitsuen's most powerful spell. Kitsuen fires off a large swirling mass of blackish-grey smoke at his opponent. This suffocates his opponents to death, hense the name. Smoke Resistance: 'Kitsuen has a strong resistance to smoke, mostly seen by how much he smokes while not gaining any diseases. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Despite not owning a sword, Kitsuen has a good amount of knowledge in it, using his knowledge with his baton. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Kitsuen is a master in unarmed combat, mostly using his smoke to help his unarmed strikes and using smoke to extend the reach of his strikes. 'Trivia *Kitsuen's appearance is based off of Smoker from One Piece.